¡Qué estúpido!
by Lollieh
Summary: ¡Estúpido regalo, estúpida navidad, estúpido pájaro, estúpido Naruto! One-shot. SasuSaku.


Lol, si la fecha de publicación es la misma en la que escribí esto —26-12-08— simplemente lol.

_~Editado 13-07-11. _

**Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Masashi Kishimoto, y Naruto no me pertenece.

**¡Qué estúpido!**

_Lollieh_

¿Cómo demonios había pasado esto? ¿Cómo una tonta molestia con cabello rosa, había podido convencerlo de participar en tal estupidez?

Pero ahí se encontraba, en el centro de Konoha rodeado de cientos de estúpidas personas buscando, sorpresivamente, unos estúpidos regalos.

¡Estúpidos!

Pero ya va, volvamos al momento donde comenzó tanta estupidez, para que puedan entender la, por supuesto, estúpida, realidad.

_Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, como todos los días. No había nada fuera de lo normal: __Sakura manejaba sin dificultad el jutsu que acababan de enseñarles, Naruto y él competían y discutían tratando de hacer lo mismo y Kakashi, el despistado sensei, los observaba sin prestar atención por sobre su pequeño libro naranja. _

_Como dije, todo normal._

_Hasta que a Naruto —¡estúpido, estúpido Naruto!— se le ocurrió mencionar:_

— _¡Mañana es noche buena! —Su sonrisa característica recorrió sus labios antes de agregar— ¿Tienen algún plan?_

_Sasuke — serio, racional, solitario Sasuke—, simplemente gruñó por lo bajo sin prestarle atención, pero la única chica entre ellos —la alegre, extrovertida, amigable Sakura— dejó un pequeño chillido escapar de entre sus labios._

— _¡Había estado pensando en eso! —habló contenta— Mis papás me enviaron un mensaje ayer diciendo que su misión estaba llevando más tiempo del que pensaban, y no podrían llegar. Y como pensé que ustedes, bueno, no… no tendrían planes, me dije: ¿por qué no la pasamos los tres juntos?_

— _¿Qué les parece una cena y un intercambio de regalos? Podemos hacerlo en mi casa —agregó. _

_Una sombra pasó casi instantánea por los ojos Naruto, quizá recordaba sus solitarias navidades pasadas, antes de que su sonrisa se expandiera y respondiera:_

—_¡Perfecto! —Chilló— ¿No es perfecto, Dobe? _

—_No —fue la única respuesta de Sasuke, a su derecha. Quien continuó uniendo sus manos y murmurando palabras haciendo que chacra emana de ellas. _

_Sakura frunció el seño._

—_¿Por qué no, Sasuke-kun? _

_Sasuke suspiró, casi imperceptiblemente, sin mostrar ninguna intención de planear responderle._

_Ninguno de los dos notó la seriedad repentina del rubio. _

—_¡Sasuke-baka es un amargado, Sakura-chan! Si él prefiere pasar la noche solo es su problema —Naruto frunció el seño también, mientras hablaba. Sakura, e incluso Sasuke, aunque más disimuladamente, le observaron. La fuerza con la que había dicho la palabra 'solo' no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos._

_Sasuke volvió a suspirar._

— _Es una idea estúpida—habló. La certeza en sus palabras no dio paso a discusión, aunque Naruto claramente quería seguir refutando. Y sin más, se dispuso a caminar fuera del campo._

_Al principio Naruto se mostró sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente. El pasado arranque de tristeza ya dejado atrás, siendo remplazado, aparentemente, por una sonrisa juguetona, de esas que dicen 'sé algo que tú no'. _

— _No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, nosotros podemos pasar la noche solos y hacer el intercambio, ¡de verás! _

_Sasuke se detuvo. De alguna forma aquella frase no le agradó, en absoluto. Y se dispuso a esperar la negativa de la chica. Porque tenía que decir que no, ¿cierto? _

— _¿Sabes? Tienes razón._

…_Y he ahí el principio de la estupidez. _

Ahora, el pequeño —y celoso, celoso— Sasuke paseaba de un lado a otro poniendo demasiado pensamiento a un par de estúpidos regalos que había sido obligado a comprar.

Pensó en Naruto, e instantáneamente la palabra 'ramen' acudió también. Suspiró, eso sería suficiente regalo para el Baka.

Pensó en Sakura ahora, y pensó, y pensó… pero ninguna palabra acudió a él.

Miró a su alrededor —¡estúpidas tiendas!—, ¿qué podría comprar?

¿Dulces? Muy tonto. ¿Joyería? No parecía apropiado. ¿Lencería? …a este lugar le dedicó más pensamiento que a los otros, y al darse cuenta se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo parecido a "estúpido libro de Kakashi" o "Los senseis no deberían ser tan pervertidos, son una mala influencia".

La pregunta, ¿qué comprar? Volvió a su mente luego de superar el pequeño descuido. Vio vitrinas, y vitrinas y más vitrinas. Las personas le observaban extrañados, Sasuke los pensó estúpidos y metiches, pero hasta él entendía lo extraño de la situación.

El solitario heredero Uchiha de compras por Konoha… si eso no era suficiente al agregar: viendo y buscando sin realmente comprar, ya se volvía un concepto absurdo.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo.

¿Qué le abría comprado Sakura a él? ¿Algo tonto que alegaría haber comprado con mucho cariño? Pensó, y se asustó al darse cuenta de que de ser así, no le molestaría en absoluto.

¡Que estúpido era todo! ¡Estúpidos comercios y su falta de un cartel enorme que anunciara: "Aquí regalos perfectos para toda ocasión"! ¡Estúpidas personas y sus miradas insistentes! ¡Estúpido Naruto por haber abierto la boca! ¡Estúpida Sakura por haberle hecho pasar por esto!

¿Sería muy malo rendirse? Quizá darle ramen a ambos, y olvidarse de todo, pensaba el pequeño Uchiha.

—Sasuke, ¿cierto? Muy buenos días, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —le hablaron a la espalda, al voltear la señal de una mujer robusta, con la cara redonda y la nariz escachada, de cabellos oscuros, sosteniendo, en lo que parecía una pose muy incómoda, a un pequeño gato marrón, le recibió.

Le tomó más de dos minutos reconocer a la mujer, atrapar a su gato había sido una de sus primeras misiones un par de años atrás.

Asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—¿Buscas algo?

'¡Por supuesto que no!' Pensó Sasuke con sarcasmo, 'pasear de tienda en tienda por toda la ciudad es una nueva costumbre mía'

En ese momento vislumbró la vidriera que se posaba frente a ella, en lo que parecía ser una pequeña joyería.

— No —respondió cortante a su pregunta, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

— Penoso muchacho, ¡acércate un poco! Tengo un montón de cosas que estoy segura lograrán que cualquier señorita se vuelva loca.

El rostro del vengador se contrajo por un instante, y un leve rubor carmín cubrió sus mejillas; volteo los ojos, pero no se digno a responder. ¿Qué era peor, el indignante —¡él era un Uchiha, por Dios!— comentario, o el hecho de que quizá, no estaba tan lejos de lo que quería?

La señora pareció captar el aura que envolvía al pelinegro, porque señaló sin hablar la esquina de una de las vidrieras y le dio espacio, entreteniéndose a si misma haciéndole muecas al gato que acaba de posar en un rincón.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un pequeño dije llamara la atención de Sasuke. Era negro, y tenía la forma de alguna especie de flor. Pensó en Sakura, el negro, en definitiva, no era un color apropiado para describirla, y quizá un cerezo tendría más sentido que una flor al azar, pero por algún motivo, llamó a la señora y le pidió que lo empaquetara.

Regalo número uno: listo. Se dijo Sasuke a si mismo. Próximo destino, por supuesto, Ichiraku Ramen. Donde se encargaría de comprar algunos cupones gratis, que serían de todo, menos gratis para él.

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban alegres y todos los habitantes de Konoha reían y chillaban felices al son de canciones de navidad.

Todos parecían estar disfrutando el día de noche buena, todos… por supuesto, menos el solitario —serio, celoso— Sasuke.

¡Estúpido sol, estúpidos pájaros, estúpida gente! Era lo único que pasaba por su mente, mientras con pesadez buscaba con su mano el reloj que debía estar sobre la mesa de noche. No lo encontró.

Abrió los ojos. Escaneó la habitación —¡demasiada luz!— y después de un momento lo localizó en el piso, unos cuantos metros alejado de donde se suponía debía estar.

¿Quizá, su subconsciente en un intento de querer seguir dormido había atentado, teniendo éxito, contra el inocente reloj?

Suspiró. Y con más pereza de la típica en un Uchiha se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina con la intención de ver la hora.

Tres de la tarde.

Y hasta ahí llegó en mito del vengador madrugador.

La tarde de cuatro horas de Sasuke pasó en un dos por tres, mientras releía un viejo libro. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran las siete, y tenía que partir a casa de Sakura. Brevemente —fugaz, prácticamente en un momento inexistente— el pensamiento de Naruto llegando antes que él y quedándose solo con ella le atravesó el cerebro. Y es posible que eso no le agradara, y quizá, sólo tal vez, eso causara que se levantara de su asiento con un objetivo claramente marcado.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a la puerta, esta sonó. Se detuvo, de no haber sido por el insistente golpeteo característico solamente de una persona —hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca— quizá hubiera apresurado su paso… quizá. Suspiró por vez milésima, sopesando sus opciones. Sería muy fácil salir por la ventana de su habitación y… pero, la curiosidad venció.

Y cuando finalmente llegó hasta la puerta, por supuesto, Naruto Uzumaki esperaba al otro lado, con una mueca en su rostro que no podía expresar más que impaciencia.

— ¡Dobe, de verás! —Chilló— ¿Te hubiera molestado mover tu trasero más rápido? ¡Sakura-chan ya debe estar esperando!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Naruto bufó.

— Que qué hago aquí, pregunta —habló para si mismo, mofando— ¡te vengo a buscar! ¿Creías que confiaría en que no nos dejarías plantados?

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de bufar.

— Como sea.

Sasuke tomó un par de paquetes de la mesa al lado de la entrada, y así, tan rápido como puedes decir otorrinolaringología ortopédica de salud con chocolate salieron y ya estaban frente a la puerta de Sakura.

Naruto se dispuso a tocar, sin paciencia, como siempre. Con Sasuke a su lado, tratando de ignorar el molesto ruido de los golpes.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Sakura se dispusiera a abrirles.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —chilló Naruto al verla, antes de tirarse a abrazarla.

Lo que para Sasuke fue totalmente irrelevante; completamente, sin lugar a dudas, una menudencia. Y las ganas que tenía de golpear al más joven de los Uzumaki no tenían ninguna relación.

Cuando el rubio la soltó —_¡Finalmente! ¡Estúpido Naruto!_— Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Sakura sonrío, y les invitó a pasar.

— No puedo creer que estén aquí a la hora que cuadramos —dijo la chica, haciéndoles señas para que se sentaran, luego de que llegaran a la pequeña sala.

— Creo que nos estás confundiendo con Kakashi, Sakura-chan —. Naruto rió.

— Kakashi no es un buen ejemplo a seguir —habló Sasuke, siguiendo la conversación. Los otros dos siguieron sonriendo, mientras él recordaba, con un escalofrío, su lapsus en la tienda de lencería.

Hablaron, y comieron en lo que fue, sorprendentemente, una amena cena. El tiempo les pasó por encima y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos eran las doce.

— ¡Regalos! ¡Primero yo, Dobe! —gritó Naruto mientras rebuscaba una bolsa que había dejado sobre el sofá antes de moverse a la mesa.

— Sakura-chan —dijo extendiendo un pequeño sobre naranja en su dirección— Sasuke-baka.

Agregó haciendo lo mismo hacia el pelinegro.

— ¡Es el regalo perfecto! —Sakura soltó una carcajada al oírle decir eso, ya que acababa de abrir su sobre.

— Cupones de ramen —habló, tratando de contener la risa— no sé cómo no lo vi venir.

Sasuke abrió el suyo y, como era de esperar, tres tarjetas rectangulares le sonreían desde adentro.

Trató de evitarlo, pero una humilde sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

— ¡Ahora tú, Dobe!

Asintió, al no encontrar razones para decir que no —trató de encontrar, por supuesto, llevarle la contraria a Naruto estaba en su naturaleza—. Tomó el paquete más pequeño, y lo lanzó en dirección al rubio, quien, milagrosamente, logró atraparlo antes de que se estrellara contra su rostro.

— Pudiste haber tenido más cuidado —se quejó, abriendo el paquete. Su expresión cambió instantáneamente cuando vio lo que había dentro — ¡Cupones de ramen! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sakura soltó otra carcajada, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Al paso que vamos todos acabaremos almorzando ramen por un mes —dijo la chica.

Sasuke no pudo evitar notar la forma en que sus ojos verdosos brillaban, antes de entregarle —no lanzarle, claro— un paquete cuadrado del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Sakura y Naruto, ambos miraron a la pequeña caja embelesados, con ojos curiosos. Como sin creer que estuviese ahí.

Ella pestañó, y comenzó a destaparlo. Cuando vislumbró el contenido soltó un pequeño silbido y se dispuso a abrazar a Sasuke.

— ¡Gracias, es precioso!

Sasuke sólo sonrió.

— ¿Qué es precioso? ¿Qué te dio el Dobe?

— Ahora es mi turno —agregó ella, sin prestarle atención a las preguntas de Naruto. Buscando un par de paquetes en la cocina — este, es para ti.

Le extendió un pequeño sobre al rubio. — Estoy segura de que estarás sorprendido —rió.

— ¡De verás! ¡Más cupones de ramen!

— Y este, para ti.

Sasuke tomó el rectángulo envuelto frente a él, y antes de abrirlo se preguntó si su teoría temprana sería correcta, —un regalo tonto, comprado con amor—.

Lo abrió, y quedó demostrado que, ciertamente, no lo era. Un brillante juego de Kunais, con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en blanco, azul y rojo fue lo que se encontró. Sonrió, esta vez sin siquiera tratar de contenerse.

— Gracias.

La noche siguió su curso, y los tres jóvenes volvieron a la sala. Charlaron amenamente hasta que poco a poco cada uno comenzó a sentirse adormilado. Naruto fue el primero en levantarse y despedirse con un —Tengo que dormir bien, mañana voy a salir con Hinata, ¿no es increíble? ¡De verás! — Sasuke, poco después también se levantó, pero para sentarse nuevamente en el sillón en el que estaba Sakura.

¿Quizá, debí mencionar en algún punto que Sasuke y Sakura habían estado saliendo por un par de años?


End file.
